


Grandes mujeres de la historia. Margarita de Valois

by MartinTello15



Series: Grandes mujeres de la historia. [2]
Category: 16th Century CE RPF
Genre: F/M, Family Betrayal - Freeform, Imprisonment, Infidelity, Intrigue, Literature, Philosophy, Religion Wars, Writing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinTello15/pseuds/MartinTello15
Summary: Esta es una biografía de Margarita de Valois, la última de los Valois.
Relationships: Henri IV de France/Marguerite de Valois, Marguerite de Valois / Otros
Series: Grandes mujeres de la historia. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840348
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Grandes mujeres de la historia. Margarita de Valois

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia:  
>  La protagonista escribió una autobiografía en la vida real. La autobiografía que aparece en este libro es ficcional, no es el auténtico.  
>  Este libro es una novela histórica con sucesos basados en la vida real, pero aun así hay ciertos sucesos o aspectos de la historia que pudieron haber sido inventados o exagerados. Consultar información:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6InptnUuis  
> Amantes y Reinas, el poder de las mujeres. Benedetta Craveri.

Mis memorias.

Llevo mucho tiempo encerrada en esta cárcel, el castillo de Usson, por muchos años, tantos que ya no recuerdo cuantos son. No sé nada del mundo exterior y que fue de mis amigos y familia, aunque ellos me pusieron en esta prisión. Mi único crimen fue el desear tener lo mismo que mis hermanos: libertad. ¿Y qué lo impidió? El ser mujer.

Cuando nací crecí en un mundo de cuento de hadas: lujos, educación, bailes y amor. Pero todo acabó cuando mi padre y mi hermano Francisco murieron, por lo que me mudé con mi hermano Carlos, ahora Carlos IX, al palacio del Louvre.

Estuve muy influenciada por mi madre en cuanto a manera de ser. No era igual que ella, pues no tenía ni su talento político, ni su fealdad, pero la impresión que me daba de pequeña me hacía temer siempre de ella pero al mismo tiempo de reverenciarla y admirarla. Recuerdo que cuando ella me llamaba, me ponía a temblar, pues no sabía si era por algo bueno o por algo malo.

En el palacio del Louvre viví entre la riqueza, el poder, la lujuria y las intrigas. Admito que amé con demasiada pasión pero, ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy hija de grandes reyes, con sangre real en mis venas, estoy eximida por ello de tener que seguir las reglas de la mujer y tener lo que hombres pueden tener. No soportaba la idea de ser un juguete matrimonial en las manos de mi casamentera madre para luego ser desdichada y odiada en una corte extranjera y xenófoba con un esposo que me insultaría mi honor y que ni siquiera pondría atención a mis sentimientos.

En cuanto al amor, muchos fueron mis amantes, primero el duque de Guisa, luego Joseph de la Mole, Bussy d'Amboise y por último de tal vez su gran amor, Jacques de Champvallón. Lo malo de esas relaciones es que dañaron en mi reputación y en que casi todas terminaron de forma trágica. Mi idilio con el duque de Guisa no fue más que un plan de este para tomar la Corona francesa y el romance provocó que yo recibiera un severo castigo por parte de mi hermano Carlos, que desde pequeña me llamaba cariñosamente Margot. La relación con de la Mole terminó peor, pues mi amante conspiró contra mi hermano el rey y mi madre la reina madre, y acabó siendo ejecutado, siendo esto un gran dolor para mí, ya que sentía una arrebatadora pasión hacía, así que cosí en mi vestido hileras de calaveras como muestra de dolor; y con Bussy terminó mal pero debido a que como Bussy era mujeriego, un esposo cornudo le tendió una trampa y lo mandó matar; pero con Champvallón fue todo más idílico y creo que si fuera soltera y él fuera de sangre real, me casaría con él.

Mi principio del amor es más bien filosófico. Yo me baso en las ideas del escritor y filósofo renacentista italiano Marsilio Ficino, que propone una filosofía neoplatónica en la que el amor carnal estaba muy influenciado por la necesidad de elevar ese amor a un nivel más espiritual, en otras palabras, es galantería, un juego peligroso en el que yo no jugué bien y ahora pago las consecuencias por ello.

Pero en mi vida siempre hubieron nubes grises que tapaban mi sol y estas eran mi hermano Enrique, mi madre Catalina y el peor, mi esposo Enrique de Navarra.

El matrimonio lo realizaron obviamente las madres, la mía y la de Enrique de Navarra, ese rebelde hugonote. Tras muchas negociaciones yo tenía que casarme con él con el propósito de sellar la paz religiosa que mi madre llevaba años tratando, pero claro, la boda se volvió una boda de sangre y tal vez de apostasía, pues el Papa no deja que se realice un matrimonio entre 2 personas de diferentes religiones, además de que somos primos (aunque en vigésimo tercer grado) y necesitábamos una dispensa papal que permitiera ese tipo de matrimonios. Pero a pesar de todo, mi madre me casó con ese hugonote feo, de mal olor, tanto de higiene de como de dientes, muy maleducado y tosco. Nunca fuimos compatibles y jamás lo seremos.

Digo que mi boda es una boda de sangre porque en plena celebración mi hermano el rey mandó matar a todos los hugonotes en París, a excepción de mi esposo y de su primo, siempre y cuando se volvieran católicos. Yo hablé de esto tiempo atrás, pero básicamente fue de que mi hermana Claudia, duquesa de Lorena y con un peor físico que el de nuestra madre, intentó advertirme de esto, pero mi hermano lo impidió e incluso me dio un fuerte tirón de cabellos, y luego, los soldados que masacraron a los herejes casi me matan a mí de no ser porque me reconocieron. Lo peor fue que mi madre me ofreció como cebo y luego quiso anular mi matrimonio para luego ser vendida como una vaca en un mercado, pero claro, yo lo pedí. Mi madre dijo que a mí me esperaban **«tiempos difíciles»** y esto no era más que el comienzo.

En todo mi matrimonio estuve viajando entre el Louvre, Pau y Nerac. Pensando que todos querían domarme como a los leones y hacerme una esposa sumisa, me alié con mi hermano Hércules Francisco, que como yo, vivíamos infelices y dominados por nuestro otro hermano Enrique, con el que antes fui muy cercana. Desde que mi hermano se puso en el trono, nosotros decidimos valer por nosotros mismo nuestras ambiciones y ayudé a Francisco a huir de la Corte con mi esposo y levantarse contra Enrique. Al final mi madre siempre ponía paz familiar a duras penas. La verdad le tengo pena a mi pobre madre, con una tan miserable y con un pueblo que la odia a muerte.

Pero mi vida en ese periodo no era solo tener amantes y conspirar contra Enrique, ahora en el trono como Enrique III, también pasaba el tiempo cultivando mi mente y teniendo animadas conversaciones con mentes ilustradas de la Corte francesa y de la navarra, y fue objeto de admiración por escritores, pero sobre todo por Brantôme, al que consideraba un fiel amigo.

Mi situación se empezó a desmoronar y complicar con la muerte de Hércules Francisco en el año 1584, lo que inicia otra Guerra de Religión (ya iban 7) y mi situación política en Francia y en Navarra es delicada, pues en la Corte parisina era una persona _non grata_ en su familia por mis infidelidades, pero las de mi esposo siempre son perdonadas, e incluso fomentadas por los hipócritas del rey de la reina madre; y en Navarra no era querida por ser católica y porque mi esposo quería repudiarme por no tener hijos y casarse con la meretriz y casquivana de Françoise de Montmorency, mi antigua dama de honor, pero por suerte para mí, ella solo tuvo al final una hija muerta.

Sin tener adonde ir y temiendo por mi futuro, terminé aliándome a la Liga Católica, un grupo de nobles fanáticos católicos pagados por mi antiguo cuñado, el rey Felipe II de España, para derrocar a mi hermano y eliminar a mi marido y para poner a mi antiguo amante, el duque de Guisa, en el trono. Lo malo fue que ya casi no tenía aliados y decidí huir a Agen, donde era condesa, pero el lugarteniente de mi hermano Enrique y los pobladores del lugar me echaron. Así que pobre y con nada más que un nuevo amante, (Champvillón y yo nos separamos) me fui al castillo de Carlat, pero allí mataron a mi amante por orden de mi madre enfrente de mis ojos y mi endemoniado hermano me encerró aquí, en Usson, donde antes el rey Luis XI fue encerrado.

Desde entonces he vivido sin ninguna moneda y ajena a todo, pero gracias a que seducí al guardia, pude al final reunir un poco de papel y tinta, para continuar con mis Memorias.

Escuché que mi esposo, el ahora rey Enrique IV de Francia va a verme, no entiendo todo esto, sospecho que quiere anular nuestro matrimonio, algo que si propone aceptaré, pero esta vez seré más lista de lo que él espera y por fin podré tener mi venganza política. Pero ya aprendí mi lección en la política, aunque no así en mi libertad, de hecho estoy pensando en hacer un tratado sobre el poder de la mujer.

Ya casi es hora de dormir, así que tengo que apagar las luces. Espero que al fin pueda abrir mis alas y ser libre como un pájaro que ha sido mucho tiempo enjaulado en distintas jaulas de oro.

**Author's Note:**

> Hasta el 30 de julio pueden poner sus candidatas para ser escritas en esta serie. Pueden repetir y el personaje que tenga más votos será el elegido.


End file.
